Whatever Happens
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: What happened to Jay's mother, and how did Jay end up in Ed, and Edna's junk yard?


_Authors Notes: This is just my version of what happens. Since they won't give us a history for what really happened._

**_***Please read and review.***_**

_I do not own Ninjago_

* * *

**_Whatever Happens..._**

**_One Shot_**

In Libbers opinion he was the most beautiful baby in creation or to ever be created thankyouverymuch. With his light blond, or slightly red hair depending on how you look at him in the light. The bright blue eyes he definitely got those from her. But then again there was that cry he had. So loud and obnoxious...also got that from her.

Libber giggled as she put his bright blue jumper on him as usual. Placing him in the stroller and put her bag under the buggy and started to walk. It was a daily ritual of theirs. She had to get this weight back down after having her son. She didn't gain much, but boy she felt heavy. So they would walk for a little while. Just to the park and back.

Her house was a little way in the woods. Walking along the dirt road past the school, passed the junkyard owned by a newlywed couple, and toward the park. Libber sat down and pulled out her son. The boy was swaddled in a bright yellow and blue blanket. He let out a soft cry having been disturbed from his light sleep. He was only 9 months old now. So he was of good size for his age. But then again he ate like a rabid dog. She fit the bottle into the infant's mouth and watched him suckle greedily.

Libber looked around at the children playing. It was the usual kids that dropped by after school or after their parents got off work. Playing little games. It was such a soothing thing to see, and to know that her son will someday be out here doing the same with his friends. Then she stopped at that thought and realized that it probably wouldn't happen. Just like herself he may end up with her elemental power and he'll more than likely fill his many moments up with training, and battle. She closed her eyes and thought about it. She knew that Ray and Maya just got finished having their second child not to long after her son was born. A little girl named Nya.

Libber smiled down at her son who drank the last bit of milk before kicking his feet. The fact that he was all out displeased him greatly. Libber just giggled and pulled the bottle from his mouth.

"Hush now...milk is a secondary food now remember my love?" She said putting the bottle back into the bag and put her son on her shoulder lightly patting his back.

"Oh look at you. What a fine strong boy you are." The voice came from behind her. She slowly turned to look at the person that spoke. The all to familiar face of Krux. There were children everywhere and here she was...stuck with one of the twins they had a war with. Not only that he was accompanied by...things...snakes. Bright Red snakes.

"No no...don't run...run and we'll kill your s…" The crackle from Libbers fingertips were the only warning they got. Lucky for Libber...mud puddles were a thing and they were standing in them.

She ran.

Libber didn't run too far. She couldn't run too far in her condition. She had no choice, none at all. She had to hide her son...and lead them away. She pulled a piece of paper from her bag and wrote a note on it. Placed her house key into the swaddle and left her son close to the camper the new couple occupied. With a soft kiss and a light promise Libber ran.

Krux watched as Libber ran out of the junkyard. He yelled for his vermilion's to strike. Strike they did.

_Crying…_

They heard crying for some time. At first they thought it was just a child they saw go by every so often with the parents. But the crying kept coming. Over and over again. Ed opened the door to the camper and the crying got louder. He looked around the junkyard for only a moment when he came across the bundle on the ground. The small child kicked its legs having thrown the blanket off and was clinging to the key. Ed turned around and called for his wife. She ran out the door and peeked out from behind her husband's back…

Ed leaned down and picked up the letter.

"Says his names Jay Gordon. There's an address to where the key goes. Says to give it to him when the time's right." Ed looked down at the boy and sighed. "Take care of him…"

Edna nodded rubbing Jay's back and sighed.

"We can't just take him to an orphanage Ed. We gotta take care of him. Besides...look at him." She smiled down at Jay who yawned and curled into her. "So sweet."

Ed just sighed looking at how his wife looked at Jay.

"Well okay Edna, but we're gonna have to make it official ya know. We gotta get him some paperwork and what not. Changin his last name. Also needs a bed. I'll get to makin that one right way. He can't just sleep on the floor. It's much too cold for that nonsense." He started rattling off things that needed to be done. Edna just followed her husband inside making mental notes herself. If her husband didn't write things down, he'll never remember them.


End file.
